Rurouni Kurama
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Five hundred years ago, before the kekkai barrier that separated demons from humans, Yoko Kurama made a name for himself as the Legendary Kaitoh. He now has become a wanderer, searching endlessly for a place to call home. Rurouni Kurama.
1. Kaitoh Yoko Kurama

Five hundred years ago, before the kekkai barrier was erected forcing demons into the Makai; there were great lords and legends among the demons that rose up as legends among the humans.

One such demon was the Legendary Kaitoh, Yoko Kurama.

But after four hundred years being a merciless killer and procurer of treasure, Yoko became a Rurouni.

This is his story. The story of Shuichi Minamino.

Or as he came to be known: Rurouni Kurama.

Xxx

Our story begins in the village of Musashi, where a young woman, the Shikon no Miko, Midoriko, held up her legendary blade, Kiboken, against Kurama.

"Yoko Kurama!" Midoriko said. "I have found you at last! I shall exorcise your demonic power from this land! No longer will you shame my jinja with the cursed So'Unga!"

Kurama turned. He had long red hair tied back in a pony tail, and wore a red traditional gi, with a gold belt. At his waist was a sword, but rather then the distinctive cursed blade So'Unga, it was the Tensaiga, the Sword of Heaven. It was also a sword that cannot cut.

He gave Midoriko a good once over with his sharp green eyes.

She was a young miko, wearing a miko's hakama and armor of a samurai over the top. She had bright blue eyes and long dark hair. The sword that she held was one of purification, rather like his own, as he could tell the reiki of the sword she held. Around her neck was a small pink bead—the Shikon.

A time ago, he would have come to steal a treasure such as this. It was coveted by many demons. The Jewel of Four Souls. It was in truth, Midoriko's soul, as well as the Yoki of every demon she had purified, and as she lived and breathed she purified the demons.

"Answer for the murders you have done!" Midoriko said. "Who else would defy the law and walk around with a sword. You are Yoko Kurama!"

"Rurouni." Kurama said finally. "I am a Rurouni, little miko."

"How do you know me?" Midoriko said.

"Everyone knows of the Shikon no Miko." Kurama said.

"Then explain that sword!" Midoriko said. "According to the law only police and miko can—"

Kurama drew Tensaiga.

"The sword...it does not cut!" Midoriko said.

"Precisely. This sword cannot cut ningen." Kurama said.

"I see." Midoriko said. "Well I have to go find the real Yoko."

With that she stormed off, leaving Kurama determined to discover who was using his name and wielding an evil blade such as So'Unga.

Kurama entered a clearing and found a man raising So'Unga.

"DRAGON TWISTER!" He shouted.

The police went flying in a swirl of blood and gore.

"Yoko Kurama!" Midoriko ran forward. "Prepare to be exorcised! Shi—"

"Drago—"

"May I cut in?" Kurama grabbed Midoriko and pulled her out of range. "Must you live dangerously, little miko?

"Hmph!" Midoriko pouted.

The man sheathed So'Unga. "I am Yoko Kurama, wielder of the So'Unga! The great sword of the Hikawa Jinja!"

Midoriko growled, but Kurama covered her mouth.

"Live to fight another day," he warned.

And with that, Kurama carried her back to Hikawa Jinja.

Xxx

Back at the Hikawa Shrine, an older woman was treating Midoriko's injuries.

"We are the shrine known for our purification of many demons through the Shikon technique, passed on by me and mastered by Midoriko here." Kaede said. "That scoundrel broke into our shrine and stole the So'Unga, the Sword of Hell, that was being purified here."

"Rurouni." Midoriko pulled free of her grandmother and growled at him. "Lend me your blade."

"What? Tensaiga?" Kurama said.

"Yes." Midoriko said. "I sensed you, or rather, your sword, drawn here by the call of fate—by So'Unga's destruction."

"It can only be sealed by Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga." Kurama said. "So my sword alone is useless to you. However. There is another way."

"What? Tell me tell me!" Midoriko said eagerly.

"I believe that you could render that sword useless all by yourself, little miko." Kurama said. "Allow me...to be your protector."

Midoriko blushed and muttered something unintelligible.

Xxx

Midoriko was on her way home from the market when she ran smack into Kurama again.

"Wh-What are you doing, Baka!" Midoriko groaned. "Oh no, all the rice..."

"Allow me." Kurama handed her a bag of rice.

"Where did you—?"

"No need to worry about such things." Kurama smiled. "I do not."

He started to walk away but she caught his hand. "You saved me last night. I want to repay you. Besides, the shrine is a sanctuary for wanderers, for innocent people—like you."

"I see...innocent." Kurama said softly, and smiled. "I accept."

"About last night." Midoriko said. "That man...he was possessed by So'Unga. Clearly human. Yoko Kurama is said to be a demon fox, not a human being at all. Also that man looked to be the lord of Castle Setsuna."

"Setsuna?" Kurama said.

"Hm?" Midoriko said. "Yes. But it's just a thought. And I am a miko, not police. I cannot just storm a castle and take back a demonic sword, even if I feel it is my duty."

With that she led Kurama back to the shrine.

Xxx

Later that night, Midoriko got up and brought a blanket to Kurama's room, to find that he was gone.

"I see." Midoriko sighed. "Well. He is a rurouni after all."

She returned to her room to find Kaede shakily holding an ofuda barrier between her and the man wielding So'Unga.

"Takemaru of Setsuna." Kaede said. "It has been twenty years, but you have remained a fool."

"And you have become a hag." Takemaru said, slashing at the ofuda barrier. "But I remained powerful and young. I have come to slay you after dragging your legend through the dirt using the blade you could never seal!"

"All because you could not win my heart." Kaede said. "You know what a miko is. A woman who is not a woman, for she is without a heart. She cannot love. Your quest was forever in vain."

At this moment the blade cut through the barrier and into the old miko's shoulder.

And then the world went dark, cold, and bloody.

Xxx

Midoriko awoke, and her kimono was covered in blood. Blood was in her mouth, and it was not hers. All down her lips, and face as well.

She looked up. Takemaru of Setsuna was dead.

There was a hole in his chest, and in her hand was a bloody heart with a bite torn from it.

Midoriko dropped it with a scream, bringing shaking hands to her lips, and backed off in horror, right into Kurama's arms.

"Calm down." Kurama said. "I see. Believe me. 'You' are innocent of any bloodshed, little miko."

Midoriko shuddered.

"For future reference. The real Yoko Kurama wields Bakusaiga, not So'Unga. And the legendary Kaitoh would have stolen this..." Kurama's hand lingered on her Shikon, now completely black. "Before it had become tainted."

"You are...Kaitoh?" Midoriko woke from her reverie finally.

The shikon flashed, turning pink again, surprising the thief.

After a moment he smiled.

"I like that." Kurama said. "But you may call me Kurama. I apologize that someone used my name and caused you such pain."

Kurama turned and prepared to leave the shrine.

Midoriko picked up So'Unga, and it flashed silver, then the yoki left it, and she placed it in Saya, it's sheath.

"Kurama." Midoriko said. "My Grams is wounded. My spirit is weak. You made me a promise. You called yourself my protector. I do not care that you are Kaitoh. Who am I to judge such things. Stay?"

A small smile graced the legendary thief—no, wanderer— and he replied. "With such a profound case you make, how can I say no?"


	2. Sendai Hill Kidnapping

Midoriko finished sweeping the shrine.

A group of children ran to her.

"Lady Midoriko?" Toshi said. "My mom says you make blessings."

"Yes I do." Midoriko said.

"Can you make a blessing for my baby brother to be born safe?" Toshi said.

"Babies are a blessing." Midoriko patted him on the head.

She carefully scripted onto an ofuda, then blessed it.

"There. Now you will have no worries." Midoriko said.

"Lady Midoriko!" Mii ran to her. "My dog isn't moving! Bless him! You can save him! You're the great priestess!"

Midoriko shook her head. "I cannot."

"You...you! I hate you!" Mii ran off.

"Mii..." Midoriko sighed.

"Children are fickle." Kurama said. "Don't worry, she'll come around."

"I'm not." Midoriko said. "She's made herself vulnerable. She's upset and won't let me bless her."

"What are you talking about?" Kurama said.

"There's a demon preying on children right now." Midoriko said. "Three disappearances already. The people need me to stop the demon."

"Not everything is up to you, little miko." Kurama attempted.

"Mii is their next victim!" Midoriko said, taking out her sword. "You don't have to help. But it is my job to banish evil from this world."

With that she ran out into the night.

Xxx

Midoriko ran up Sendai Hill, and disappeared into thin air.

Kurama followed.

There sat the children, shivering and frightened.

There was a Kappa standing there, chewing on a bone.

Midoriko threw and ofuda at it, but the Kappa laughed and dispelled it.

The priestess drew her sword, then collapsed. She felt like she was drowning.

"Demon traitor." Kappa addressed Kurama. "My battle is with you."

"So you kill children to draw me out." Kurama's eyes flashed gold. "Despicable."

"Draw your weapon." Kappa said.

"I have no need." Kurama said. "Tensaiga would be wasted on you."

Insulted, the Kappa lunged, but in a flash of a whip, the water bowl on his head was spilled, killing him.

"As I said." The whip turned into a rose. "No need for a sword."

Kurama looked down at Midoriko. "Little miko...can you breathe."

He leaned down, but she coughed and spat up water in his face.

Kurama laughed, all the children laughed, and he wiped his face.

"Everyone. Let's go home now."


	3. Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi

Kurama and Midoriko were headed back from the market with some groceries.

Midoriko got plenty of offerings from the villagers, but there were some things she had to buy for herself, particularly herbs and spices for certain foods and potions.

"Kurama come quick!" Midoriko said. "They have new sushi to try here!"

"Certainly," Kurama said. "I will be right th—"

A ten year old boy banged into the two of them. "Sorry. Sorry."

He was off again.

Kurama caught him by the scruff the neck. "I think you'll have to return that wallet you took, detective."

"How did you—" the boy said.

"You have an arm band that says 'Spirit Detective'" Kurama explained, taking the wallet and handing it to Midoriko. "What sort of case are you hoping to solve?"

Xxx

After leading the boy, Yusuke Urameshi, to the shrine; they were all seated eating sushi while Kurama and Yusuke spoke.

"My father fought on the human side of the war." Yusuke said. "Mother too—she was a priestess, like your Midoriko."

"And you?" Kurama said.

"I have the spiritual power of my mom." Yusuke said. "And the fighting spirit of my dad."

"So you want to protect humans from errant demons, huh?" Midoriko said.

"That's right. I came to learn from the Legendary Yoko Kurama." Yusuke said. "If I can beat him then—"

"I will not fight you." Kurama said. "I apologize, but I have no wish to be purified. If you will excuse me."

Kurama headed to take his bath.

"Don't mind him." Midoriko said. "You'll get your fight, Yusuke, when your a bit older I'll get him to fight you I promise. In the meantime, I can train you."

"Hmm...Training with a powerful priestess..." Yusuke said. "You aren't bad to look at either."

Yusuke eyed her up and down.

Midoriko rolled her eyes and hit him on the head.

"Right Detective." Midoriko said. "First lesson. Be respectful."


	4. Revival of the Hikawa Jinja

Now we're going to create a barrier." Midoriko said.

"A barrier..." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Not more defensive magic!"

"Yes! You have to learn to defend before I'm going to teach you offense!" Midoriko hissed. "Like this! Swan Feathers!"

The ofuda surrounded her and a barrier was formed.

"However I can do it without ofuda, most impressive don't you—" Midoriko whirled and found Yusuke talking to Kurama again.

"Kurama come on let's have a match!" Yusuke said. "I know I'm strong enough now."

"Oh I don't doubt it." Kurama said, a tomato plant depositing it's fruit in his basket.

"Then!" Yusuke said.

"No thank you." Kurama said. "I think the little miko is calling you."

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!" Midoriko began chasing him and hitting him with ofuda, giving him little shocks.

After running around a few times, Kurama stopped the two of them.

"I heard you're having a Harvest Festival, little miko." Kurama said.

"Yes. I need to go to the market." Midoriko said.

"I'll go." Kurama said. "I want to get some rice for onigiri."

"Yeah! Onigiri!" Yusuke yelled.

Kurama headed out, and Midoriko began sweeping the shrine. "Do you know we sweep west to east to respect the deosil movement of the circle? If you are ever low on reiki, sweeping like this, even with just your arms, can ignite a spark of—"

"Midoriko Watanabe! Get your fraudulent miko face out here!" Toshio Mikabe, mayor of Musashi, called her.

He had always called her a fraud, a cause for bad luck, and used her as a scapegoat for all the bad that happened in Musashi.

"You stay here." Midoriko said to Yusuke.

Yusuke, however, stormed off to find Kurama.

Midoriko came out and bowed. "Mayor."

"Those kidnappings." Toshio said. "You whisking children away now? And letting a demon live under your roof."

Kurama was standing under the shrine entrance with Yusuke, listening.

"Not to mention that undesirable Yusuke whelp." Toshio said. "You know his ancestry?"

"Hikawa Jinja." Midoriko said softly. "Sunset Shrine. I believe in the bylaws it states clearly that we are not under your jurisdiction, being a religious institution and a sanctuary."

"You think I care about that?" Toshio said. "You will always be under my protection, child."

He shoved her to the floor and kicked her.

"I have taken care of you for so long! So this shrine operates in the way I want! In a way that makes me look good!" Toshio shouted.

He stopped. Kurama and Yusuke were between him and the girl.

Yusuke gripped his foot and threw him across the field.

"Sure. We're demonic. But who's really worse, us, or slimeballs like you?" Yusuke growled.

"You will do well to never set foot in the little miko's shrine again." Kurama said, hand on his sword. "Unless...you would like to find out why I used to be called merciless."

Toshio cowardly scrambled away.

Kurama went to help up Midoriko, but Yusuke had already done it.

"I think I'd love to be student to someone brave like you." He said.

Midoriko paused, and patted him on the head, looking from him to Kurama. "We all have our demons, and all are welcome in Hikawa Jinja."

The sun set over the mountains as she spoke, and they all went inside for onigiri.


	5. Imiko

"What are you writing, witch?" Yusuke said, grabbing at Midoriko's red book. "Cmon...lemme see."

"I'm a miko. And I was trying to think of a way to make your outside reflect your putrid inner self." Midoriko retorted.

Kurama chuckled in spite of himself, and she smiled at him.

"Kurama." Midoriko came over. "Please let me walk you to your room."

Kurama looked at her. Was she trying to protect him from something?

"Thank you, but I don't need—"

"But I insist." Midoriko pressed.

Kurama stopped. He sensed an evil aura.

"Kurama...I will make this city mine..." the demon said.

"This is my city." Kurama said. "I warned you once before. Begone!"

"I cannot wait to see your face...when you see my leader." The demon said.

Kurama moved his hand to his pocket drawing three leaves when an arrow flashed by his face, destroying the demon.

"I had a feeling something was stalking you, Kurama." Midoriko said. "Way to go facing off with it like that. You almost looked like a real demon."

She smiled at him, took his hand and lead him downtown.

Xxx

Hiei sat on the rooftop of Hikawa Shrine and looked down, watching Midoriko and Kurama.

Normally he wouldn't care, but he had a soft spot for Midoriko.

Hiei couldn't let anything bad happen to her; and he had a bad feeling.

He climbed down, and followed them.

Xxx

Kurama held Midoriko's hand as the two walked home.

Bundled in in her arms was a fox plushie (he understood the irony) and a duck bath toy. He held in his other hand a bag containing a chocolate truffle dessert for Yusuke—it had been Midoriko's suggestion.

He had never felt like this for a human other then a family member, and even so his feelings for Midoriko were different then the natural protective urge he felt for the city and its people.

Kurama's eyes flickered to her face. She feigned innocence, but she was a miko. She must know him for what he was; but she did not out him, and made no mention of it. She waited for him to speak of it.

Everything, her scent, her reiki, the sound of her voice—drew him in. There was only one explanation—this little miko was his mate.

As he came to this realization however, a demon in black brandishing a sword, Hiei, leapt upon them. Kurama lifted Midoriko into his arms and leapt back.

"Consorting with a ningen...or is she your next victim?" Hiei said, attacking.

Kurama drew his blade and, unceremoniously dropping Midoriko and their parcels, went to battle.

"Kurama! Let me help!" Midoriko stood and drew her sword from beneath her shirt.

"No! Stay there!" Kurama growled at her, and drew Hiei into the darkness.

As soon as he was gone a demon appeared and reached out to Midoriko.

"KURAMA!"

XXX

Hiei slept and he dreamed.

Falling from the glacier village.

The bandits he had called family.

A woman fighting beside him. Always.

And the same ending, always the same ending.

"Brother..." a woman's voice. She had long dark hair. Her eyes were blue, face blurred. "Brother please...find the Shikon no Tama..."

He reached out to her, his burning hand touching her pale skin. A lonesome broken cry ripped through the darkness.

"Brother!"

Xxx

"Good you're awake." Kurama said. "Four hours is a fast healing rate."

Kurama looked at Hiei. "You called for someone in your sleep. Your sister."

"Hn..." Hiei snapped.

He stood, putting his shirt on.

"I'm going." Hiei stood. "And you...surely you heard her calling?"

"I heard." Kurama said. "I'm coming with you. We've wasted enough time already...what should I call you?"

"Hiei." Hiei said.

The two were off, into the night.

xxx

"Hiei. Kurama. How nice to see you." Sadako purred at them.

She was a tall, pale onryo with sunken dark eyes and extremely long dark hair. She wore a white dress, but it was coated in blood.

"I just finished my dinner." Sadako said, eyes boring into Kurama. "She was delicious."

Kurama's eyes flashed gold and he attacked, but just as his blade almost made contact, Sadako's eyes flashed blue.

"Please don't hurt me Kurama!" Midoriko cried.

Kurama jerked back as if stung.

"I'll kill her then." Hiei snapped.

Kurama put a hand on his chest, growling. "Don't touch her."

"That is your mate? You choose that?" Hiei growled back at him. "Fine then. But she's baiting you. And I still have questions for that monster."

Sadako took control back.

"Relax the both of you." Sadako smiled. "I was given new life. It's beautiful...rather like you, Kurama?"

"Don't compare us!" Kurama snapped.

In a sudden move, Hiei and Kurama had their weapons to her neck.

"You'll destroy your only chance for happiness Kurama?" Sadako said. "If I die so does she!"

In response he pressed the blade harder against her throat.

"Finish her." Hiei said.

"I intend to." Kurama said

Before they could stop her she was holding Kurama by the throat, crushing his windpipe.

He choked, reaching out to her. He mouthed one word, the only word he was thinking of.

"Mi...do...ri...ko..."

Midoriko awoke.

She looked around her, at the blood, at everything, and let out a horrified scream.

Xxx

"Kurama..." Midoriko leaned on his shoulder. "I had a nightmare."

"Yes. You hit your head. I'm taking you home." Kurama said.

"Yes...a bad dream..." Midoriko leaned her head against him. "K-Kurama..."

She slipped into unconsciousness.

"The Pollen Of Forgetfulness." Hiei said. "You are a masochist. She is your mate. No matter what you do, you will long for her, pine for her. You can't keep making her forget the pain."

"It doesn't matter." Kurama said. "She will be happy. That's all I care about."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself?" Hiei asked. "And...I never heard your name."

"It's Kurama."


	6. Shadow Sword

Hiei, the spiky-haired demon, learned about the Shadow Sword and decided to steal it from Hikawa Jinja. He decided to learn more about Kuri.

Meanwhile, Kurama was relaxing when Kuri arrived. "This new relic is the Shadow Sword, capable of turning anyone it cuts into a demon. The demon who stole it was the demon who moves like a shadow, who has been following me all my life, Hiei Jaganshi."

"He has?" Kurama asked upset.

"Yes it's true," Kuri said. "I assume he's just one of the many demons who wants to kill me. But he never harms me."

"Strange." Kurama said.

She headed out. She passed by Hiei who out of nowhere attacked her. She attempted to telekinetically knock him back like she had done before.

For a moment it worked and she turned to run, but she heard the whistle of his steel as it passed by her ear just as she dodged.

She squinted her eyes and the sword flew from his hands to the pavement.

"Parlor tricks, miko," Hiei said. "They will not work on me!"

He jumped forward quickly and knocked her hard to the ground, knocking her out before she could attempt the Shikon.

"Miko, you are important to the rurouni, which means you are the perfect prey for me," Hiei said and sliced her across the forehead.

After a moment, he looked at her face, and a look of recognition crossed his face.

"No…" Hiei whispered. "Sister…"

The miko's eyes fluttered open. "You…you're the one who has shadowed me all my life, Hiei Jaganshi. I thought perhaps….But…I suppose I was wrong…you are just another yokai waiting to kill me for my power…"

Her eyes closed and the eye on her forehead started to open.

"No…it was never that way!" Hiei touched her head, then touched his own, unwrapping his own Jagan. "Sister!"

His Jagan opened. She felt a probing in her mind, and he seemed startled upon finding Sadako there. "What have you done…?"

xxx

"Rurouni. I have your koishii," came the voice of Hiei as Kurama sensed him nearby. "Come and get her in exchange for the items."

Kurama relayed the message to Yusuke. "It was strange. He seemed almost like he was sorry. This changes nothing!"

"I agree, but he seems unhinged, ya know," Yusuke said. "Be careful. I'm gonna come with you."

As they arrived at the place they were welcomed by people with red circles in their forehead.

"Kuri was right," Yusuke said. "Hiei has a Jagan."

"She was correct," Hiei said. "I control people with my Jagan."

He presented Kuri, out cold. "I want the sheathe in exchange for her."

Kurama handed it over.

Hiei double-crossed Kurama. "Fool! I still control her life!"

A red demonic eye suddenly formed over her forehead, and Yusuke took her to one side to keep her from becoming a demon.

Kurama prepared himself to fight Hiei.

"The antidote for the eye was in the sword I am carrying," Hiei said. "I dare you to try and get it if you can."

Out of the blue, Kurama flew high and smashed him in the jaw, and an unexpecting Hiei fell down. Now enraged, Hiei used his hyperspeed to daze Kurama, but he followed the demon's movements and landed another right hand on his jaw as he tried to attack. Now more furious than ever, Hiei transformed himself into his demonic form, as red demonic eyes began to pop out of his body and his complexion turned green. This shocked Kurama, and then Hiei got the upper hand when he trapped him in some kind of spiritual bindings. Hiei beat up Kurama, and then as he was about to land the finishing blow with his sword, Kurama suddenly stepped into the way and absorbed the attack. He also made an effort of blinding Hiei with his blood, giving himself enough time to recover a little bit. Now stronger than before, he matched up with Hiei, landing every attack as he was getting hit by his opponent at the same time. When Kurama realized he wouldn't win this way, he ran away from Hiei. As Hiei followed Kurama turned back and threw his sword, plunging it through Hiei's chest. Kurama won the battle and returned to Kuri and Yusuke only to find that she didn't need the antidote.

"Hiei gave it to her before the battle began," Yusuke said. "He was never gonna hurt her."

"So there was more to the little demon," Kurama said, picking up the Shadow Sword and Kuri and heading home.

Xxx

As Kurama relaxed in the backyard, he looked up in the trees. "Hiei."

"I still cannot believe it was her." Hiei said.

"You accused me of being a masochist; why won't you tell her you are her brother?" Kurama said.

"She would never want to be related to a criminal like me." Hiei said.

"You are making it so that she will never have a chance."


	7. Gouki

Kuri and Kurama were having dinner with Yusuke and Hiei when there was someone at the door.

"Koenma what is it?" Kurama asked.

"A terrible demon is ravaging the land." Koenma said. "He has been using an orb he stole from this shrine to take the souls of children and eat them. His name is Gouki."

"He stole and is using that orb for evil!" Kuri said, outraged, putting her sword on her belt.

"Now now, little miko, this isn't something you should go rushing into." Kurama said.

"He leaves notes to the families before he breaks in and takes the child's soul, only after killing everyone in the home." Koenma finished. "I need you to go to Lord Daimyo's manor and protect little Himeko."

"Of course." Kurama agreed.

"I'll be going too." Hiei said. "After all, the fool only got the orb because of me."

"Me too!" Yusuke said.

"Yusuke you would be a target of the orb." Kurama said gently. "You need to remain and protect the little miko."

"Who said I wasn't coming?!" Kuri countered.

"L-Little miko—" Kurama attempted.

"The orb can trap any ningen." Hiei said. "That is likely how he is murdering everyone so easily. You will NOT be going."

"HN!" Kuri picked up Yusuke and stalked off.

Xxx

Kurama and Hiei entered Daimyo's house and stood guard.

They did not have long to wait.

Soon an eerie stillness swept over them as the souls were drawn into the orb.

"So the Reikai has sent demons to kill me?" Gouki said. "Can you resist the Orb of Baast?"

It pulled at their souls, and Hiei lost the fight.

"Hiei!" Kurama cried but to no avail.

He broke free of the orb's pull and drew his blade.

Xxx

Kuri's eyes opened, blazing silver.

She was caught in their battle, soul to soul with her brother.

"Brother...please...wake up!"

Xxx

Hiei's soul pulled from the orb and returned to his body.

"How..." Gouki said.

"Hn. I have a miko for a sister." Hiei snarled.

He moved to attack, but Kurama stopped him. "The Orb is the priority here. Allow me."

Kurama lunged, stabbing Gouki in the hand and causing him to drop the orb.

The souls cascaded out of it, returning to life all the stolen.

Gouki smiled at him. "You are a doughty warrior, Kurama. I want to face you again...as the true Yoko."

He snatched the Orb.

"If you come to me alone by the river tomorrow night...we will see if the legendary thief can steal away the Orb of Bast...or if his soul will be forfeit."

Laughing, the demon disappeared into the night.

Xxx

Kuri gasped, gripping her chest and coughing.

"Kuri! What did you see?" Yusuke patted her back.

Eyes wide, Kuri choked out: "My death."


	8. Shattered

Kuri approached Kurama, where he sat on the bench. "You plan to face him, even though today is the day I die?"

"Perhaps in my facing him, I save your life." Kurama replied. "This will not end until I end it."

"Then let me be by your side." Kuri urged.

"You must not." Kurama replied, caressing her cheek. "Not when you are already so vulnerable."

Kuri removed the Shikon from her neck. "This is my soul. Only you should be the one to take it, my Kaitoh."

She reached out to place it in his hands, and Gouki grabbed it, and shattered it.

Kuri's eyes went blank with death and she fell to the ground, dead.


	9. Unforgiveable

Kurama's hair was turning silver, his eyes, glinting gold.

He lunged forward so fast that Gouki so fast that the demon could barely perceive his movements.

He attacked with his whip, leaving the demon bleeding.

Kurama finally had him down on the ground and took the Orb into his hands.

He aimed it at the ground where the Shikon had shattered.

"Please...Please..." He whispered as he worked.

Gouki growled and stabbed Kurama in the back with his claws. "You are a weak demon, choosing a human woman as your mate. Now she is dead, and I will rip your heart ou—-"

A sacred arrow flew and hit Gouki in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

Kurama looked up and saw Kuri, hands held in shooting position, eyes with just a flicker of life in them.

A light glimmered, and the Shikon reformed, returning to her body.

"I will never let you die, Kurama."


End file.
